Harry Potter and the House of Merlin
by donalddeutsch
Summary: The Lost House of Hogwarts comes back to help in the war. This is the story of the House of Merlin, the Lost House of the Lost Founder.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the House of Merlin**

A/N: This is going to be another new story for me, and I promise that I am not abandoning either X-Men Unite, nor Harry Potter and the Truth of the Matter, this is just going to be the third one that I write at the same time. This one just popped into my mind as I was thinking about different stories, and it sounded like a good one to me, so please sit back and enjoy the ride.

Chapter One: The Prophecy and the Sorting

Sybil Trelawney was sitting in her office a couple of weeks before the new school year was to start, and she was having tea with the Headmaster. She suddenly went into a trance, and in a trance like voice uttered her newest true prophecy.

_The lost house of the lost founder will arise again. It will lead the school to victory over the founders heir. The lost house of the lost founder will rise again._

With that she slumped over in her chair and the Headmasters eyes began to twinkle. He took and made all the necessary paperwork for the Department of Mysteries, before putting the Prophecy of the Lost House of the Lost Founder into a pensieve for them. He then enervated the Divination Professor and smiled at her. "Haven't been getting much sleep have you Sybil? Why don't you take a nap before dinner tonight, and I will see you then. I'm sorry that I have to cut our tea time short, but I have some urgent business to attend to that just came up as you were out." He smiled and with his billowing robes, left the dumbfounded Divination Professor to her thoughts. She didn't remember the Prophecy that she just told, but she never did.

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the floo connection in his office, and called out "Department of Mysteries, Prophecy Department, Ministry of Magic, London." Before stepping through and going to see the man in charge. "Brian, it is so good to see you again. I have a new prophecy that my Divination Professor just made, and I know that it's your departments responsibility to take care of these things." He handed him the pensieve, and made to leave.

"Thank you Albus, I will take care of this right away." He went to look at the paperwork for the name of the prophecy, and was shocked. "Is this true Albus? Is the lost house coming back?"

"I'm afraid so Brian, and I would appreciate it if you didn't let anyone else know about this for the time being. I have things to get ready for the new school year, and it's going to be a doozy if it does happen." He smiled and flooed back to his office, and started making arrangements for the new quarters for the new house. He knew that there was going to be the break up of all four of the other houses, he wasn't sure how tho, for the sorting hat was being mute about it, and anyway, the hat doesn't sort the House of Merlin." He had read once before. The last time that the Lost House was about, was 20 years before he started at Hogwarts himself, but it had disappeared just as quickly.

**Sorting feast,September 1st, the golden trios 5th year.**

Harry was wondering what was going on. He knew that things were getting weird around the school, and he was just sitting down at his seat when he noticed that there was a extra house table, with a banner indicating a Phoenix on it. He turned to Hermione and asked the question that was on everybody's mind. :"What does this mean, do you think?"

Hermione was as perplexed as everyone else when she saw the extra table, and was going through her mind on what it could mean. She was thinking about the different reasons for a Phoenix House, or house unity for, but couldn't think of anything. "I don't know, and it's bothering me until I find out. I guess we will find out shortly with everyone else." She told her friends and house mates as they waited for the sorting to begin.

They all watched as Hagrid led in the large group of first years, and had them stand in front of the school, with Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat. "Welcome first years, you will be sorted into your houses shortly."

With that the hat opened up his wide brimmed hat and started singing a very very different sorting song.

_**You might think I'm old and ugly, but you will find out different as you put me upon your heads.**_

_**I am the Sorting Hat you see, and whether your brave as the Gryffindor, or loyal as a Hufflepuff.**_

_**You might be as smart as the Raven in the Ravenclaw, or as cunning and crafty as the Slytherin Snake. **_

_**But watch out young ones, for this year the house of the Phoenix will be picking also, and if you have the qualities of all four of the other houses, you might be put into the Lost House of the Lost Founder.**_

With that there was a smattering of applause as the student body looked at the Headmaster for his reaction, but they found him to be twinkling as bright as ever.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what to think himself, but nodded to Minerva to start the sorting as usual. She took out her scroll of names, and started reading them off.

Adams, Allison, Hufflepuff

Connely, Adam, Slytherin

Connely, Aiden, Slytherin

Connely, Arlene, Slytherin

Deschutes, Darlene, Gryffindor

Everly, Evan, Ravenclaw

Franks, Francis, Ravenclaw

Groden, Gregory, Ravenclaw

Halley, Harriet, Hufflepuff

Inchestes, Ingrid, Hufflepuff

Jordan, Julian, Gryffindor

Kissemee, Kingsley, Gryffindor

Lucan, Lucas, Gryffindor

That was when the Sorting hat shut up, without sorting anyone else. The students looked around wondering what was going on. They saw that there were another 10 first years to sort, but they were standing there also looking confused. Just then a mysterious man appeared with a beautiful Gold Phoenix, that kind of looked like the one over the Phoenix House Table. He looked around at the gathered students and smiled. Everyone pretty much recognized him, for he was one of the most famous wizards to ever live, it was Merlin himself. "Albus, long time no see, why haven't you been keeping in touch? Well let's bygones be bygones. Now I have come to sort students into the Lost House of Hogwarts, which has returned after over 100 years. You first years that haven't been sorted yet, you're the easiest one to sort first, so if you will go over and sit at the table that's empty over there please. You're the first members of the Lost House of the Phoenix, or the house of the lost founder, Merlin." He smiled at the gasps that came from the students, and the whispers of the ones wondering who was going to be leaving their house to join the new one. The muggle born students were asking about this new house, but most of the other students didn't even know much about it, only that they would be informed when they got picked, and that it was made up of students that had qualities of all four houses.

The ten other first years were seated now, and waiting patiently for the rest of their housemates to join them. They knew that they probably would have more of them, just didn't know who. They weren't to wait long, for Merlin stood and smiled at the students, and at the Headmasters nod, took out a piece of Parchment, and started reading off names. "If I call your name, you have been sorted into the new house, and your to go to the table immediately. If you're a perfect, then your to remove your badge and hand it to your former head of house before you go. I will tell you who the Perfects for your house is when your all sorted. I will start with 2nd years, then work my way up, starting in alphabetical order of the houses. So the first house to be sorted are Gryffindors."

**Gryffindor students that are now part of the House of the Phoenix**

**2nd year:**

**Barker, Bob**

**Candaleese, Carmen**

**Dulcet, Darwin**

**Everly, Mandy**

**3rd year:**

**Carlson, Carl**

**Jordan, Marcus**

**Kartblance, Kate**

**Newsome, Ozzie**

**4th year:**

**Blumeberg, Billy**

**Zambini, Milly**

**Zanders, Mark**

**Zules, Julie**

**5th year:**

**Hanson, Hadley**

**Hanson, Harry**

**Hanson, Hasteen**

**Weasley, Ginerva (Former Prefect)**

**6th years:**

**Granger, Hermione (Former Prefect)**

**Longbottom, Neville**

**Potter, Harry**

**Finnegan, Seamus**

**7th years:**

**Johnson, Angelina (Former Prefect, Head Girl)**

**Jordan, Lee**

**Weasley, Fred**

**Weasley, George**

**Hufflepuff Students now part of House of the Phoenix**

**2nd year:**

**Ackerly, Andy**

**Bicker, Becky**

**Colleries, Colley**

**Deutsch, Donald**

**3rd year:**

**Evans, Edgar**

**Fawn, Faith**

**Groupy, George**

**Hanson, Harriet**

**4th year:**

**Indigo, Inca**

**Johnson, Juliet**

**Kington, Korey**

**Lawton, Lori**

**5th year:**

**Matthews, Marcus (Former Prefect)**

**Nedley, Nora (Former Prefect)**

**Orion, Orio**

**Parfet, Pavarti**

**6th year:**

**Bones, Susan (Former Prefect)**

**Quicken, Quirrel**

**Roseburg, Ron**

**Stewart, Stan**

**7th year:**

**Townsend, Thomas**

**Utley, Unice (Former Prefect)**

**Venician, Vern**

**Xander, Xaxer**

**Former Ravenclaw Students, now part of The House of the Phoenix**

**2nd year:**

**Berckley, Brandon**

**Duncan, Duke**

**Enterley, Essau**

**Fletchley, Frank**

**3rd year:**

**Groundber, Gunther**

**Goyle, Conner**

**Goyle, Conney**

**Hasselberg, Handy**

**4th year:**

**Shacklebot, Kingsley, Jr**

**Bones, Mandy**

**Bones, Mindy**

**Chang, Chita**

**5th year:**

**Corner, Michael (former Prefect)**

**Chandler, Corpace**

**Chandler, Christy **

**Lovegood, Luna (Former Prefect)**

**6th year:**

**Patil, Padma (Former Prefect)**

**Fletchley-Fletch, Justin (Former Prefect)**

**Deatrick, Dealia**

**Entrack, Enders**

**7th year:**

**Chang, Cho (Former Prefect)**

**Marderley, Marcus**

**Mutely, Mutt**

**Chandler, Chuck**

**Former Slytherins, now in the House of the Phoenix.**

**2nd year:**

**Mercedes, Merideth**

**Macutio, Mark**

**Mertin, Merick**

**Mosten, Marris**

**3rd year:**

**Nord, Noggin**

**Norwich, Noah**

**Nottingham, Theodore**

**Nutcham, Natalie**

**4th year:**

**Orcane, Orcas**

**Orcane, Orde**

**Orcane, Owly**

**Orcane, Ottash**

**5th year:**

**Poppins, Peter**

**Poppins, Mary**

**Bandit, Billy**

**Condersly, Conner**

**6th year:**

**Parkinson, Pansy**

**Zambini, Blaise**

**Greengrass, Daphne**

**Malfoy, Draco (Former Prefect)**

**7th year:**

**Lockhart, Gilley**

**Lockingham, Norbert**

**Nottingham, Gilbert**

**Homage, Homer**

**When he was finished, the aforementioned students stood, and the Prefects handed in their badges with reluctance to their former Head of Houses. They sat down at their new tables, and looked at each other with appraising looks, some with hatred, for they had always been enemies. Harry was the first one to break the tension between some of his friends, and their former enemies, formerly of the House of Slytherin. "Looks like we are going to be housemates now, maybe we should at least call a truce, and try over again." He stuck out his hand to Draco, not sure what his reaction was going to be.**

**Draco looked at him with a new look, and seeing that he didn't have his wand out or look threatening, stuck his own hand out. "I offered you this friendship in our first year Potter, I won't be offering it to you a third time. I will even try to get over my prejudices about the Mud... I mean Muggleborns. Draco Malfoy." He took the proffered hand in a firm handshake that surprised some of both of their friends that were there. They looked at each other with apprehension, but with new found respect, thinking that if Harry and Draco could bury the hatchet, at least try to, then they could also. They were introducing themselves to each other again, as if they hadn't known each other for the last few years.**

"**Now don't get this the wrong way Potter, but I think that I will do best as the Prefect over you. Also that I should be the Seeker, even tho you are more than welcome to try to beet me." He smiled with a smirk.**

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "That's up to our Head of House on who is the Prefects, and if I think about it, it's probably going to be Merlin himself who will be the Head of House, so this should be interesting who it will be. Now as for what position who plays, that will be up to the Captain, and since we don't have a team at this time, it will be whoever the Head of House chooses as a Captain also." He shrugged and looked up to see Merlin looking at him appraisingly.

A/N: Next chapter we will find out who the prefects are, and see where their tower is. Please read and review, this is just a story that popped into my head suddenly.


	2. Making Decisions

**Harry Potter and the House of Merlin**

Chapter Two: Choosing and explanations

A/N: I am going to answer a couple of questions that have come up with this A/N. 1. What are the qualities for the House of Merlin. They have to have a bit of every house, but don't fit into any of them really. They have to have the courage of the Lion, the brains of the Raven, the Heart of the Badger, and the Cunning of the Snake, such why the Weasley Twins are in it, but not Ron. Ron might have the Cunning of the Snake, and the Courage of the Lion, but while his heart is in the right place, most of the time, he doesn't have the brains of the Raven, or at least he doesn't show it. The twins are a couple of the most cunning people in Hogwarts, and they should have been Slytherins if it wasn't for their whole family having been Gryffindors. They have a true Heart towards friends and family, and they are smarter than they let on, but do well anyway. They're cunning in their pranks and ploys proves that they would have done well in Slytherin. 2. What will Ron's reaction to the separating of the Golden Trio, the newfound burying of the Hatchet between Harry and Draco, and all. Well you will have to read and find out, even tho it won't come out that much in this chapter, it will come up in further chapters. 3. Will you make Harry the Captain of the Quidditch team? No, and I have a reason for this. Angelina has more experience than he does, and is in her final year, so should be the captain. As for making Harry and Draco either Chasers or Beaters, are you crazy? I might put Draco in as Keeper, and have Harry be the main Seeker and Cho be the Reserve Seeker, but that's it. 4. What are the pairings going to be in this story? Now that would be telling, but I will tell you anyway. Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Angelina/George. Those are the main pairings, so that's it. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten, for they mean a lot to me, and I got a lot of them, more than I usually get for the first chapter for one of my stories.

Harry and the others listened intently to the Headmaster go through his usual start of term announcements. They were happy to learn that their new Head of House was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which means that they probably would have him for more than one year. The conversation was going between who they had for a Possible Quidditch Team, with the only argument being whether Harry or Draco would be the Seeker. They had decided that they would recommend Angelina for Captain, and let her make the decision. It was obvious that Fred and George were going to be the Beaters, Angelina, Daphne and Ginny would be Chasers, Seamus would probably be the Keeper. That made it a choice between Draco, Harry, and Cho Chang to be Seeker. They would also decide on who to put on the reserve team at a later date.

Professor Merlin walked up to their table after the feast and smiled. "Are all of you ready to go up to our tower?" When they all nodded, he told them to stand, and follow him. He led them out of the Great Hall, and down a previously unused corridor past the main staircase. They walked for a bit, and were surprised to find that they were in a part of the castle that no one knew about, but were sure that it wasn't there before. "Don't worry, this part of the castle only appears when needed." He walked up to a portait of the five founders of Hogwarts. "Phoenix," he called out as the password and led them into the common room. "Now everyone please settle down, and I have a few announcements to make to you before you head off to bed. 1. Angelina Johnson will be the Quidditch Team Captain. 2. Prefects will be as follows. 5th year: Girl, Ginny Weasley, Boy, Peter Poppins. 6th years: Girl will be Hermione Granger, and even tho this isn't done usually, I will be naming co-boy prefects for the 6th years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. 7th years: Girl, Cho Chang, and Fred Weasley. Now you know who I am, and who your leaders are for the house. Now to tell you why I have come back at this time, the first time in over 100 years. Well you all know that Voldemort is back, and it is time that this house comes back to train the students in how to defeat him. So it is your responsibility to help train the other students in this school, and you will all be trained to defeat him. Now it's getting late, you should all go off to bed, your dorms are marked, and your stuff is already up there, so good night, and I will see you all in the morning." He then left through the passageway without another word, or time to answer any questions.

In the morning, they woke up and after dressing and getting ready for the day, they made their way down to breakfast. They found their way to their table, and sat down. They were given their schedules right away, and noticed that some of them had a special class with Merlin first thing, and they made their way there after eating. They sat down and waited for their Professor and Head of House. When he walked in he smiled. "Welcome class to the history of the House of Merlin class. This is a one class session for you, and you will learn a bit about who was in the house, and who could have been if it had been around." He waved his wand, and a list of names were put onto the blackboard, some of the names were a surprise to them.

Could have been if it was around:

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Molly Prewitt Weasley

Percival Weasley

James Potter

Lily Evans Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Then they saw the next name, and the ones who knew who he was gasped.

Tom Marvello Riddle, Lord Voldemort

The rest of the list was interesting.

Albus Dumbledore

Aberforth Dumbledore

Alice Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Andromeda Black-Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks

Billy Marsden

Conrad MacDonald

Now the names of famous people that were part of the House of Merlin.

Griselda Marshbanks

Handy MacDrake

Candy MacDrake

Sly Slumberland

Casius Comberbund

There were another 30 people on both lists. When the list was done, there were 24 could have beens, and 20 that were.

"Now there is only one homework for this class, I would like you to take and give me a 1 foot parchment on the person of your choice off this list, and tell me what their attributes of the house that they had. It is due on my desk within a week." He then dismissed them to their next class.

They made their way to their next class, which was potions for most of them.


End file.
